Bubbles and Lust
by BananaGiggle
Summary: What better way to express love then a nice warm bubble bath together. This story is dedicated to Brianna H. because I love her and she really wanted a story like this. Here you go, and enjoy. Comment. Review. Please nothing mean. This is my second FanFiction.


The water is so warm. He is against my skin and that makes me even warmer. I love to feel him against me. I feel so safe in his arms. I lean to him and kiss him on the arm. We are lying in my bathtub submerged in bubbles. I am in between him facing out and he is cradling me in his arms. I love when he starts to caress my skin with his smooth fingers. I turn my head around so I can face him. I pull his lips to mine and we start to kiss passionately.

"I love you so much Rick."

"I love you to Kate, so very much. You are my one-and-done."

When he says this to me, I can feel myself filling with lust. He is just so perfect. I love him and I don't know how to really show it. I want to be with him forever until we die.

"Kate, show me that you love me. I want to feel you inside me."

That's all he has to say to me. I flip myself over so I am on top of him. He kisses me hard. I slip my tongue into his mouth and taste him. He tastes so good. I can't even imagine my life now without him. I take his hand and place it on my ass. He loves to play with my ass because it's so beautiful to him. I reach out and start to stroke his cock. It's getting really hard. He is getting aroused and hot. I can feel his cock getting stiff.

"Oh God Kate please just get on me. I have to come now."

I slowly rub water on his cock to make it easier to fit in me. I then place his head at my entrance. Pop! It slides in nicely. I can't help but let out a low moan at the contact of his large cock inside me. It feels so good. I let myself adjust to his size. Damn this man is huge. The water from our bath helps his cock and my pussy slide together without any pain.

"Oh God Castle. Rick, it feels so good. Please lets get this going."

I almost beg. I know I want this now. I start to move my hips. The angle in the tub doesn't make it easy but I try to get comfortable. Castle moves his hands to cup my face. His eyes meet mine. Lust fills them and turns them bright blue. He kisses me and holds my face, caressing it softly.

"I love you Kate. Oh God you feel so good inside me. I want to make little Castle babies and just be together forever."

I look at him and realize that is what I want too. I just want to be with him. I don't want anything else in the world. I just want him. I pull him in again for a long passionate kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth and feel every inch.

"Castle, I just want you. I want to be with you forever. I want to never let you go."

I began to pick up our pace. It was kind of a fail though because I slid in the bathtub. The soap is making it really slippery but I cause care less. I want to make love to Richard Alexander Castle RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I regain my balance and start to pump in and out of him hard. Water splashed between our slapping bodies. The only sounds you can here where moans and the sliding of his cock inside my wet pussy. It is like I am in a dream. I can feel myself begin to come. My walls begin to tighten around his enlarged cock. I am screaming out how good it feels.

"Oh Castle don't stop. Come with me. Holy fuck this feels so good. I need you now. Oh God please."

I can't help but whimper a little bit. I need him now. I can tell that what I said is acknowledged because he begins to moan and pick up our pace even faster. I am so ready to come. I can feel it coming.

"Oh God! Yes…YES! This feels ama…."

I get completely still as I crumble in his arms. I let my orgasm take me. It feels so amazing. We lay still joined together. He moves his cock inside me once more. The warm water feels so amazing as I calm down from my first orgasm.

"Castle. I love you. I want to be with you always."

I need to get that out now because I am filled with lust and am overwhelmed with feelings. He leans to me and kisses me. I can taste some soap from the bubbles in the bath.

"Ready to get out my dear?" He asks in a romantic voice.

"Yes. Let's get to bed."

I bite my lip as I say that. I know how that turns him on. I am not done with this yet. He climbs out of the tub and goes to get us towels. As soon as he gets up I can feel a cold draft because his body warmth is no longer on me. I miss it already. He comes back with two white towels. They have doves on them, and they are a pretty white pair with a flower joining them in their beaks.

"These doves are you and I. They are joined together forever."

He says this to me, and my heart flies. I love this man so much. He walks over and helps me out of the tub. He wraps the towel around me. Then he kisses me on the mouth with a short little peck.

"I love you Katherine Beckett."

"I love you too Richard Castle."


End file.
